


Chat Noir's Undertaker

by SylarEndLoxWalker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, WWE 2K (Video Games), WWE Immortals (Video Game), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: "Stupid Akuma" said everyone ever, Adrien and Kyria feel bad, All WWE Superstars Are Miraculous Wielders, F/F, F/M, His parents aren't dead, It Goes Horribly Wrong, Kinda, Kyria Cross-dresses Sometimes, Kyria's A Superhero Without A Miraculous, Kyria's Adopted, M/M, Nathaniel Lives Alone, Nathaniel is a troubled child, Sibling Incest, That Still Counts Right?, They Just Abandoned Him, They Try to make him feel better by settng him up on a date with Marinette, They're not blood related, Vince McMahon is the North American Miraculous Guardian, that doesn't last long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarEndLoxWalker/pseuds/SylarEndLoxWalker
Summary: Kyria Agreste has never had to deal with the strict schedule that his younger brother Adrien has. Although at times he questions it, it's never really bothered him all that much. But when he becomes one of HawkMoth's newest victims after his secret crush on Chat Noir is turned into public knowledge by Chloe, Ladybug and Chat Noir are there to rescue him. but when they defeat him without using Ladybug's Lucky Charm, he keeps the powers he gained from being akumatized as he was never changed back to normal. with some persuasion from Alya, he decides to help Ladybug and Chat Noir save others. With the added bonus of staying close to his crush of course. :3





	1. The Agreste Brother

~3rd Person P.O.V~

 

K: another day another trip to prison.

A: Oh come on, it's not that bad. besides, you've got friends who like you there.

K: ugh. god, I hate school.

A: it's not that bad.

K: you just say that because you're the popular brother.

A: aw, you do think i'm popular!

K: shut it! i did not!

both Kyria and Adrien start play fighting in the back of the limousine as it suddenly stops and both brothers fall onto the floor in front of them.

A: looks like we're here.

K: looks like.

Adrien steps out then Kyria does as the limousine is swarmed by people calling out Adrien's name and asking him questions. Adrien seems reluctant to answer them but they arrived half an hour before school even opened to allow students inside so he decided he could talk for a while. Kyria, however, sneaks around the crowd of people takes a few steps away and looks back towards his brother with sadness all over his features. this causes Adrien's head to immediately snap up away from one of the reporters to look at Kyria who quickly turns around and starts walking away from the crowd as Adrien starts to gets a bad feeling about Kyria's mood.

 

~Mid-day - Adrien's P.O.V~

 

I've been worried about Kyria all day. his mood had only gotten worse since that morning. and I've had a bad feeling about it, if his mood gets any worse he could get akumatized.

And then it happened. Chloe had started teasing him about one of his drawings and he stood up abruptly and tried to leave but Chloe tripped him and when Kyria tried to catch himself he twisted his ankle and crashed into the ground with most of his drawing falling out of his bag and landing on the ground all around him.

C: Would you look a that, looks like Nathaniel isn't the only pathetic child with a pencil. And what's this?

Chloe grabbed one of Kyria's rarer drawings, it was one of the ones that he'd actually coloured in. Cloe lifted it up so that it was on display for the whole class. It was an extremely detailed picture of Chat Noir sitting against a wall. Multiple akumas were surrounding him but he didn't seem to be akumatized, the bell on his zipper was down near his hips which meant his abs and half his chest were on display as his left arm wasn't in the sleeve, another detail I noticed was that his breath was visible in the drawing. In the top right, the title of the picture read; A Naughty Chat In Heat. My cheeks heated up when I saw the title and I discreetly ran my eyes over the picture again noticing new details like the particularly large bulge in the lower portion of Chat's outfit and the fact that his visible breath probably wasn't because it was cold out.

Kyria grabbed the drawing out of Chloe's hand and then picked up the rest of his drawings off the ground and began limping his way out of class where he began running after opening the door shoving his way out of the classroom showing the 1st stages of a panic attack as he did. of course both Nino and I chased after him, he could hurt himself really bad and that ankle could make his foot give out from underneath him, he got halfway down the hallway when we were stopped by the sound of screaming from back the way they came from. Nino took off to see what was going on as I hid behind a classroom door and changed into Chat Noir then quickly followed Nino back to our class. As we re-entered our classroom we saw Chloe about a foot off the ground and an akumatized Kyria was holding her by the throat. Ladybug was trying to talk him down but she wasn't getting to him.

That's when I started noticing things about Kyria that started to make me panic slightly, the panicked look in his eyes, the slight fidget of his left hand that was resting by his hip. he was still in the middle of a panic attack, he was being physically controlled by HawkMoth. I know how to get Kyria down from a panic attack but I need him to let go of Chloe 1st. so I charged him full speed slamming into his side knocking him down as he released Chloe who backed away quickly and instantly clung to Ladybug who shook her off.

I then sat down on top of Kyria effectively straddling him as I whispered in Kyria's ear getting him to slowly calm down then finally force the evilized Akuma out of him which Ladybug then captured, de-evilized and released.

L: Good job Chat Noir, but what did you say to him?

CH: Wha-? oh, that? nothing really. I just saw the panic in his eyes and treated it as a panic attack.

C: uh like, I don't think it worked.

Chat looked down and saw that Kyria was still wearing his akumatized supervillain outfit. Which now that he looked at it, it looked a lot like....uh.... ok so I couldn't think of the man's name but I did recognize the outfit. the black trench coat, the black button up shirt with the excessively large purple and black striped tie and what I assumed was cut off sleeves, the purple gloves, the black pants and the black shoes with purple boot covers. he looked like the famous wrestler that Kyria liked watching. even though I couldn't remember the man's name, I still recognized the outfit.

L: what? but we got the Akuma out of him. how could he still be-?

K: ugh, A-Adrien?

Kyria's eyes open and as soon as he does his cheeks go red.

K: Ch-chat Noir!?!?

I immediately hopped off of Kyria as he slowly stood up. most of the students look scared and look on in horror as he gets to his feet.

CH: How are you still like that? you're not akumatized anymore.

Kyria completely ignores me and instead looks around the room and clearly, something catches his attention. He turns towards Ladybug and I in what looks like a clear panic.

K: My brother Adrien! Where is he?

Ladybug and I both look at each other shocked but Nino speaks up before I can.

N: Last I saw he was looking for you after you ran out of class.

CH: welp, I can go look for him if you'd like?

K: If you could? I don't remember attacking him while I was akumatized but most victims don't remember anything at all so I might have forgotten attacking him.

I quickly walked out of the room and after a few minutes, I walked back in as Adrien and immediately tackled Kyria where he was sitting on the floor. I started to shake the living hell out of Kyria and noticed that in my peripheral vision that Ladybug had noticed that her earrings were beeping she quickly went to leave the room but Kyria grabbed her wrist from where he was below me.

L: I kinda need to go.

K: I know I just, do you think you could tell Chat Noir "Thank you"?

L: Yeah, I'll tell him next time I see him.

Ladybug then ran out of the room and used her yo-yo to pull her out of the school grounds.

A: Kyria! Don't do that ever again! You worried me so much!

N: Hey Adrien, Where'd you go, bro? last I saw you were helping me look for Kyria. Where were you?

A: oh, i-

K: He was probably still looking for me. I mean I ran out pretty fast so I doubt anyone thought I was just gonna run into the next class.

Kyria had a cheeky grin on his face and was scratching his head.

Al: I mean it makes sense. Nino and Adrien took off down the hall and you got back pretty quickly after they left. Nino ran back to see what was happening shortly before Chat Noir arrived and Adrien was probably more worried about his brother so he kept looking for him.

K: Wow, you a crime scene analyst now Alya?

A: Nope, just saying what seemed to be the most reasonable.

K: ha, yeah.

The teacher gave us the rest of the day off after the Akuma attack and Alya decided to invite everyone over for truth or dare spin the bottle edition to pull everyone's thoughts away from Kyria getting akumatized and Chloe almost dying. most of that hadn't been very eventful until Alya spun the bottle and it landed on Kyria.

 

~3rd Person P.O.V~

 

A: So Kyria. Truth or Dare?

K: Truth!

A: seriously? that's all you've answered the whole night. oh well.

K: Do........do you want me to say Dare?

A: Well, I already had a truth ready but.....if you want, yeah go ahead.

K: Ok then, Dare!

Alya had a mischievous grin on her face and Kyria immediately regretted his decision.

A: I dare you to go on a date with Chloe!

Kyria's jaw dropped. as did everyone else's.

K: i-i can't.

A: well rules say if you have a good excuse then you can chicken out. so what's your reason for not being able to date Chloe?

Alya had a look on her face that meant she was trying to get something out of someone, and apparently, from how desperate she looked she'd been wanting to ask about this for some time now. And she was getting closer to her answer, Kyria had really backed himself into a corner with that one.

K: I'm........already dating some..........one?

Everyone looked shocked. Adrien looked shocked the most. the game continued as everyone was trying to get the bottle to land on Kyria. Although it seemed like Adrien was the one trying the hardest.

it finally landed on Kyria again after about 10 minutes and it was Adrien who had spun it.

A: Kyria, Truth or Dare?

K: oh god, Dare?

A: I dare you to tell everyone who your dating!

K: Shit!

M: No Way!

A: Oh this is gonna be good!

N: Bro!

A: Well? Who are you dating?

K: i.......... I'm dating.........

Kyria mumbles to himself hoping to back everyone off him but Adrien decides that it's not enough.

A: What was that?

K: I'M DATING CHAT NOIR!!!!!!!!!

Kyria immediately regrets not listening to his brother when he suggested that Kyria practice doing things under pressure.

 

~Kyria's P.O.V~

 

Why? Why'd I have to go and blurt out Chat Noir's name out of anyone on the planet? I literally could have made up any other name but I had to pick the Blond, leather-clad, cat-eared, and extremely hot superhero of Paris. I'd just fucked myself in the worst way possible.

A: CHAT-

M: -NOIR!?!?!?!?

out of Everyone who'd yelled out Chat's name, Adrien and Marinette had been the loudest.

I knew I was fucked, and this just proved it.

 

~Adrien's P.O.V~

 

CHAT NOIR!?!?!?!?!? KYRIA IS DATING CHAT NOIR?!?!?!?!?!?

When had this happened? Did I sleepwalk into Kyria's room and ask him out in a dream where I was Chat Noir asking out Marinette or Ladybug? NO!! Think, he's gotta be lying. But wait, the drawing Chloe showed in class, did he have a crush on Chat Noir? No, he couldn't possibly be, but it'd make total sense, he's never accepted any of the girls who asked him out because he said it didn't feel right. is it possible that Kyria's gay? or maybe he just Bi.

Nino nudged my shoulder and pointed towards the door snapping me out of my line of thought.

N: Adrien, Bro. Go after him.

I stood and took off after Kyria who'd run out of the room crying, I knew where he was going, he'd probably run home. he was probably going to be laying on mom's bed by the time I got there. But Kyria didn't know that I knew where he went if he was upset. The room was an outer wall room. it had a pretty large window that showed most of the inside of the 2 story room.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to see an update to the ladyblog describing what had just happened at Alya's house and how Kyria Agreste was dating Chat Noir.

This gave me an idea. I looked down to Plagg who was sitting on the bench where I'd stopped to look at my phone.

A: Chat Noir watches the Ladyblog right?

 

~Kyria's P.O.V~

 

My mom's bed was always really soft, I'd lay in it whenever I was confused or needed time to myself. The new outfit I'd obtained from my akumatization was neatly folded up on a chair near the door. taking it off had been the 1st thing I'd done before laying down in my mom's bed. I'm honestly glad the Akuma decided to give me pants and a trench coat instead of basing my outfit off of the black silk panties I'd been wearing underneath my normal outfit. that would have been embarrassing. although I think what I did earlier was worse. because I fucked up. I fucked up so badly. not only did I lie to my friends about dating Chat Noir, but now thanks to Alya the entirety of Paris probably thinks i'm dating Chat Noir.

Tap Tap Tap

I shot up out of my mom's bed and looked over to the window.

K: Oh Shit. It's Chat Noir!

Chat opened the window and sat on the window sill. looking around the room until his eyes finally locked with mine. Those green slits looking me up and down had my throat dry in less than a second........wait, did he just check me out?

CN: so you're the Agreste kid I'm supposedly dating huh?

K: I-i'm sorry. I was in a game of truth and dare and someone told me that I needed to date the school bully and I got out of it by saying I was dating someone else-

CH: And you said me?

K: I.........yeah.

CH: Hey, don't look so down. The fact that I caught the attention of the oldest Agreste should be some kind of achievement for me or something, it means my charm's working.

Chat had the cockiest grin on his face. He seemed distracted but I always kept my attention on anything but myself when I was in this room so hearing footsteps outside the door had me slapping my hand over Chat's mouth and turning my attention towards the door as I shushed him. Chat looked towards the door and from the look on his face was probably silently cursing himself for not hearing someone approaching the door. After a few minutes went by I didn't hear anything from outside the room so I pulled my hand back from his mouth.

K: Sorry.

CH: no it's fine. I'm surprised I didn't hear anyone coming.

I let out a chuckle.

CH: what are you laughing about?

K: you were probably to busy admiring yourself to hear anyone.

Chat's ears flattened against his head as his look dropped.

K: Eh? I-I'm sorry.

I put my hand under his chin and lightly lifted it so that he was looking at me.

K: Admiring yourself is fine, it just means you need a bit of help with your self-esteem...........although you should probably hop down from the window sill, that can't be comfortable.

I pulled Chat towards me in an effort to get him to drop down from the window sill but I overestimated his weight and the pain in my ankle flared up causing my leg to give out from below me as I tripped backwards accidentally yanking him to the ground as well. At that very moment, the door opened but I couldn't see who walked in since something was blocking my view and I'm like 100 percent sure it's Chat Noir's chest.

M,N,Al: WHAT!?!?!?!?

Marinette, Nino and Alya? What are they doing here?

Chat sat up, however, mind you he was sitting on my abs which is pretty distracting. having his crotch so close to my face was turning me dark red, and embarrassingly hard............wait. OH, SHIT!!!! I'M ONLY WEARING SILK PANTIES!!!!!! THINK THINGS THAT TURN YOU OFF, THINK THINGS THAT TURN YOU OFF!!!!!!!!

Chat had been talking to the trio by the door until Nino pointed out that I was still under Chat. Chat went to get off me but I grabbed his hips and quickly held him down.

A: Oh Damn! Making moves Agreste?

K: G-give me my coat 1st? .........I-I'm not wearing much.

Both Alya and Marinette's faces went red as Nino quickly grabbed the door to the room and shoved both Marinette and Alya out the door before shutting it behind them.

CH: Uh, Shouldn't you be leaving too?

N: Nope, I already know about Kyria's cross-dressing. I accidentally walked in on him this one time while I was here, he was wearing a wedding dress that he told me belonged to his mom, I'd been looking for my friend Adrien and accidentally walked into Kyria's room instead of Adrien's.

CH: Adrien? The other Agreste Kid right?

N: Yeah. But Kyria? You can, uh, let go of Chat now.

K: EEP!!!!

I immediately let go of Chat and he stood up. he took a few steps away from me and his cheeks went red as he seemed to finally realize what I was wearing. He continued t stared at me for a few minutes until I started to rub m thighs together which snapped him out of his thoughts as he shook his head and walked over to the door where he picked up my clothes and brought them to me where I had sat down on the bed to take pressure off of my ankle.

K: Th-thanks.

I guess the fall gave me a slight concussion because when I tried to put my pants on I got extremely light headed and almost fell over. Thankfully Chat caught me and sat me back down on my bed where he was currently helping me button up my shirt.

K: Thank you Chat. This was really nice of you to do this for me.

CH: No problem. Although we should probably tell the two girls waiting outside your room that you're decent.

K: well actually, we should probably leave this room. It belonged to my mom, it'd probably be best if we went to my room or Adrien's room. i'm sure he wouldn't mind.

CH: Ok, whatever you need.

Chat slid his left arm behind my back and his right arm under my knees and lifted me up bridal style. I decided to close my eyes for a bit since the lights were off in my mom's room and with the lights on in the hallway and the addition of the walls being white, it'd be pretty bright which would probably give me a horrible headache.

When we got out to the hallway Marinette and Alya looked more worried than embarrassed.

A: Wait. is he ok?

CH: Yeah, he's just got a slight concussion from his head hitting the floor and me landing on top of him. He should be fine after some rest.

M: S-so, you 2 are dating? That's nice. You 2 are really cute together, you look like Soulmates.

I could feel my face heat up without even opening my eyes and i'm pretty sure Chat's face had a blush on it as well, although a small part of me was wondering why Chat hadn't corrected Marinette by saying that we weren't dating.

CH: I should probably take him to his room. He'll need to sleep off his concussion.

M: O-ok, Chat. Hey, Alya? 

A: yeah girl?

M: We might as well head home. Adrien isn't home and Kyria has a concussion so we'd probably be best to just leave.

A: Yeah, I hear you. Well, see you later Kyria, Chat.

K: Bye.

CH: See you around.

I could hear the 2 girls walking away and the front door was the easiest thing to hear in the whole house.

K: Hey, where'd Nino go?

CH: He already left, he had to head home to finish working on a project.

K: oh ok.

Chat walked me to my bedroom door and lightly pushed it open before walking over to my bed and laying me down on top of it.

CH: Do you want me to grab some extra blankets for you?

K: If you could? please?

Chat quickly slide out the door as I looked down and my hands which were slightly blurry and then grabbed the blankets that were already on my bed and pulled them on. Chat returned with some of Adrien's blankets and a sheepish expression on his face.

CH: these were the only ones I could find. I hope your brother won't mind.

K: he shouldn't.

Chat went to the window and was about to open it when I called his name.

CH: yeah?

K: I'm sorry but, do you think you could stay here? at least until I fall asleep?

Chat's expression was soft and a blush lightly dusted his cheeks.

CH: sure.

Chat walked back over and I lifted the blankets while he slipped under them and pulled me into a hug. I happily turned my back to him and leaned my head back into his chest as I slowly lost consciousness and let sleep pull me into darkness.


	2. Still Akumatized?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has the weirdest and possibly the scariest nightmare about Chat Noir ever. meanwhile, Kyria returns to school and gets into an argument with his brother over what kind of person Chat Noir is but during the argument Kyria notices that most of the class has taken a few steps away from him. I wonder why that is?

~Ladybug's P.O.V~

Out of all the times Chat had been controlled by an akumatized victim I never thought he'd ever actually get akumatized. he seemed too strong for that. Maybe I was wrong?

CH: Give me your miraculous and let's be done with this.

LB: You know I can't do that Chat.

His akumatization was just like his normal Chat Noir outfit. but this one was white, and instead of green his eyes were a light purple almost pink color and his bell was silver instead of gold.

CH: Then Run.

LB: Chat I'm not gonna leave you like this! You need my help and if you tell me where the Akuma is I can he-

Chat shot towards me and faster than I could blink and next thing I knew he was beside me, his claws were touching my cheek and there was wetness around them. Chat pulled his left claw away from my cheek and opened it in front of me. I let out a strangled gasp, his claws were tipped with blood. My blood.

LB: Ch-cha-

CH: I said. RUN.

And I did. I ran as fast as I could. I wasn't sure if he was following me or not. but I ran until I collapsed in an alleyway. I waited to see if he had followed me, it didn't seem like it. I de-transformed to hide Ladybug but when I stood up there was someone at the end of the alleyway; Chat.

CH: I thought I said run, so why are you just standing there?

his grin, he was playing with me. he followed me and waited. I turned to run but I ran straight into someone and landed on my ass. when I looked up I saw someone cloaked in total darkness. He was wearing an all black trench coat that nearly touched the ground, black pants with a type of symbol on each outer thigh, he also wore a hat that was all black. but the thing that caught my attention the most was his pupilless eyes. they were completely white.

?: I told you not to play games Chat.

CH: Aw, I'm sorry. Did you want her?

?: Not funny Chat.

CH: aw, you're terrible.

?: No I'm not. You, get up.

I stood up in front of the person but Chat was getting closer so I backed into him. The person looked down at me then seemed to become angry at something.

?: CHAT!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!?

CH: What's got you upset all of the sudden?

?: You injured her!

CH: aw, boohoo. Poor little dead boy doesn't get the perfect doll. Cry me a river.

The man behind me let out a growl and Chat immediately straightened.

?: Kneel Chat.

To my surprise, Chat dropped to his knees looking like a dog who'd been kicked one too many times.

The man behind me moved around me and approached Chat and crouched down behind him and grabbed his tail lifting it up and pulled on it a bit as he stood back to his full height.

?: Up.

Chat lifted up and turned around and leaned against him like a dog asking for affection.

?; Good. What do bad Kitties get?

CH: Bad kitties get punished.

Chat sounded like he was about to burst into tears. What had this person done to him?

?: You're not a bad kitty are you?

CH: NO! I-i mean No. I'm Not a bad kitty.

?: Good.

The man's facial expression lightened into a calm look as he crouched down in front of Chat and started scratching behind his ears and under his chin. I thought he was teasing Chat for his outfit choice but to my surprise, Chat leaned into his touch and even started purring.

M: What?

The man looked at me and slowly approached me.

?: You get special treatment.

The man shoved me backward but instead of hitting the ground I fell through a hole in the ground that leads to a pit of fire an-

~Marinette's P.O.V~

I shot up from where I was laying on my bed in a cold sweat and screaming.

M: Wh-what the hell was that?

T: Marinette are you ok?

M: I'm fine Tikki. I just-

T: Is something wrong?

M: I had a nightmare, but it was weird.

T: Weird How?

M: Chat wasn't himself in it. He acted really predatory then someone wearing all black showed up and got mad and suddenly he was acting all submissive and stuff.

T: Chat Noir? Submissive? Now that's something I'd pay to see.

M: But here's the thing, I think he was akumatized.

T: What?

M: His outfit was white, his usual green eyes were a bright purple-ish pink and he looked physically pained when the person in all black got mad.

T: This person in black, what'd he look like?

M: He wore a foot length trench coat, a black hat, and black pants but the creepiest part was that his eyes didn't have any pupils, they were completely white.

Tikki suddenly looked as if she'd realized something.

T: Marinette the person you just described was the Undertaker.

M: The- ....who?

T: The Undertaker is a Miraculous holder just like you and Chat Noir but he has 3 different transformations instead of just the one transformation that you and Chat have.

M: How come we don't have 3 transformations?

T: Because Corvus has to have his powers progressively unlocked after experience as the Undertaker increases or the Miraculous holder will plunge himself into darkness if he's given everything at once.

M: So it's like leveling up and unlocking new powers correct? Like a video game, you can't use certain powers unless you're a certain level?

T: That would be the easiest way to explain it.

M: but, if he's a Miraculous holder...... Would that mean he's like Hawkmoth? using his Kwami for evil?

T: Not necessarily. the outfit you described was his Phenom outfit, or his highest level if you will. But his actions would best describe his Ministry personality. which is the personality used when the holder becomes akumatized.

M: so, do you think I was given a vision of his final Level to warn me about what he'd look like and who I'd have to watch out for?

T: I'd think so but why his final level and not his first?

M: I don't know, maybe it's just a weird vision getting details wrong..... but that begs the question.

T: what question?

M: could the Undertaker be Kyria? I mean the outfits looked similar, right?

T: Oh yeah, no that you mention it. The outfit he wore was the outfit The Undertaker wore in the early 1980s.

M: Wait, there's been an Undertaker as close to present day as the 1980s?

T: Yes, although he mainly worked in Northern America. He did sometimes travel overseas but very rarely.

M: So the Undertaker Miraculous is passed down more often than the others?

T: Yes, most of the more supernatural Miraculous' are passed down more often than the main ones. they tend to be the least rare superheroes while Chat Noir and Ladybug are the rarest.

M: if more miraculous wielders were to appear in Paris would Hawkmoth be after them too?

T: Most likely but The reason he's after The Chat Noir and Ladybug miraculous is that together they form the greatest power known to man.

M; So they're extremely powerful together. that's good to know. best to keep them away from him then.

S: Marinette, you're going to be late for school!

M: Oh Crap!

I tumbled out of bed and hurriedly got ready for the day.

~Kyria's P.O.V~

Waking up to a splitting headache wasn't my most favoured thing to do but waking up with Chat Noir's arms wrapped around my waist was nice.

K: Chat. Hey, Chat.

CH: ugh, wha-? 

K: Chat, you've gotta go. It's morning already.

CH: Oh!

Chat sat up so quickly he accidentally knocked his head into mine which caused my head to hurt worse and yell out in pain. Chat on the other hand lost his balance and crashed onto the ground which caused me to cringe but a knock on my door caused both Chat and I to freeze up.

N: Kyria is everything alright in there?

K: Y-yeah, everything's fine!

N: What was that crash?

K: I just fell out of bed, I'm sorry if I woke you, Nathalie.

N: Kyria, I've been awake for hours. It's nearly 1/4 to 8.

K: 1/4 TO 8!!!!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE TO SCHOOL!!!!!!!

I immediately turned towards Chat who looked equally as panicked. He was rushing around the room trying to grab my stuff and handing it to me so that I'd be ready to go.

K: Hey, Nathalie? Has Adrien left yet?

Chat froze for a second but kept running around my room after a few seconds which I found weird, maybe he knew Adrien?

N: I believe he's already left for school. He probably left early to avoid the drive to school. He's been vocalizing dislike for that recently.

K: I'll See If I Can Talk To Him About It!

N: Thank You Kyria.

I could hear her footsteps getting farther away and I turned to Chat who'd gathered all of my things on the foot of my bed.

K: Thanks Chat.

I grabbed my stuff off the foot of the bed then ran over to the window and unlocked it for Chat to leave.

CH: Thanks.

Chat went to jump out the window but I got a sudden boost in confidence.

K: Chat Wait!

CH: I kinda need to get going, what'd you ne-mmhhmhhmm

I had run up to him and slammed my lips into his kissing him a bit messily but I was in a rush so there wasn't really any way to make it calmer. I quickly turned around and ran out of the room and out the front door all my confidence leaving me as I panicked and made a mad dash to school before the bell rang. I got there somehow with nearly half an hour to spare. Adrien, as Nathalie had said, had left early and was already in class when I got there. the day went by faster than I expected and nothing was brought up about last night, I was hoping nobody would bring it up until it was the end of the 4th period when Alya, Marinette, and Nino all turned towards me and were staring at me as if they were expecting me to say something.

K: What?

A: I never saw Chat leave your house yesterday.

Oh god please no.

K: How would you know if he left or not?

A: I stayed an extra hour to see if anything would happen.

M: Alya!

A: What? I wanted to know if anything would happen! So, did anything happen?

K: N-no, nothing happened last night.

A: And this morning?

K: I......I may have.........kissed him?

A: Oh My God, give me details!

K: I woke up with his arms wrapped around my waist and he looked so adorable sleeping beside me.

A: Did you seriously kiss him while he was sleeping?

K: N-no, Nathalie my dad's assistant had come to see why I wasn't awake yet and Chat had started rushing around my room gathering my stuff for school while I distracted her and kept her out of my room. then when it was time to leave he was sitting on my window sile getting ready to jump out of it, that's when I got this like extreme confidence boost so I kissed him and then I lost all my confidence and ran to school. argh, I'm such an idiot. I kissed him and ran, I never even said goodbye. he probably hates me now.

A: Boy, ain't nobody gonna hate you if you kissed 'em. In fact, I think he'd like you more now that you kissed him.

K: R-really? but i-

A: No buts, the next time you see him I want you to ask him out on a date!

K: WHAT!?!?!?

A: You heard me. I want you to ask him out.

K: Why?

A: Because you obviously have a crush on him and I'm starting to ship it after last night. Face it, he's your Knight in black leather armor.

Nino leaned towards me an cupped his hands around his mouth and quietly whispered to me.

N: Yeah, I say go for it. He definitely seems like your type. And between you and me, I bet he'd love to carry you around Paris while you wore one of those dresses you keep in your closet.

My cheeks flushed as Nino whispered that in my ear.

K: What have I gotten myself into?

M: Your love life apparently. 

N: Hey Adrien, you've been pretty quiet this whole time. Any thoughts on Kyria dating Chat Noir?

Ad: What? Sorry, I wasn't listening. 

A: You've been pretty out of it all day. Is something wrong?

Ad: No, there's nothing wrong I just- I've run into a problem that I can't really tell anyone about and it's kinda eating away at me.

N: Can't tell anyone about? Is it about your dad?

Ad: No, it's not about my dad. It's actually about Chat Noir.

Adrien's voice was surprisingly laced with poison as he said Chat's name. it honestly pissed me off to a slight degree.

K: Oh really? What about him?

everyone around me looked from Adrien to me with shocked looks, they'd never seen either of us fight, and honestly, I think this is the first time we've been angry at each other.

Ad: I think he's a bad influence, I mean he's always flirty and he supposedly has this massive crush on Ladybug. What if he's just using you to make her jealous?

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes turned red from how angry I was. Adrien Agreste, my own brother was suggesting that Chat was using me?

K: Chat Noir isn't a bad influence, Sure he might have HAD a crush on Ladybug but he's not using me to get her jealous. I kissed him remember? And even if that was his main idea it would crumble the second she saw Chat hanging out with me because she would think his flirting was all an act and that he was gay and she never stood a chance.

everyone who had been sitting near me had backed up, was I that scary when I was mad? or maybe it's because they've never seen me mad. It wasn't until I felt something on my head did I calm down and realize I was wearing a hat that hadn't been there when I had started talking.

K: What the?

I pulled the hat down off my head and saw that it was the hat I was wearing yesterday when I'd been akumatized.

K: The hell? Why's this here?

3 seconds after staring at the hat I realized why everyone had backed up, somehow while I'd been yelling at Adrien I'd summoned my Akuma outfit and was now wearing it.

K: How the hell?

Ad: How'd you do that? I didn't see an Akuma.

K: I- I think I summoned it when I was yelling at you?

A: That's awesome! Do you know what this means?

K: Not really, no.

A: You can be a superhero like Ladybug and Chat Noir! You don't have a Miraculous or whatever that thing all the akumas are after so you have fewer weaknesses than them! We just need to think of a superhero name fo-

K: The Undertaker.

A: The Undertaker? isn't that a bit grim?

K: Not really, there's a wrestler in the US by that name and he's a really nice guy, he's all creepy and stuff but he's actually a good guy.

A: Ok, Hey Marinette. we should introduce Undertaker here to Chat Noir and Ladybug.

M: Sorry Alya, but I've got stuff I need to do today, sorry.

A: Adrien?

Ad: Photoshoot after school, I can't go.

A: Nino?

N: I'm pretty free today. But where are we gonna find them?

A: Easy, the KIDS+ channel is hosting a competition for a new weather girl today and chances are the losers will probably turn into an Akuma when they lose. Ladybug and Chat Noir will show up as always and when they do M. Undertaker over here can help them. they set up a meeting after they fix the problem and it all goes smoothly from there. and on the plus side, Kyria gets to spend more time with his boyfriend~

M: Alya!

A: Hey, I don't see him saying no.

everyone turned towards me and my blush got deeper as I tried to hide my face behind my hands.

A: He agrees, at least his body does.

N: ALYA!!!!!

M: But if Kyria has a crush on Chat wouldn't it interfere with his hero work? he'd get distracted easily and he'd be like emotionally compromised while fighting akumas.

She wasn't wrong. my crush would probably interfere with whatever would be happening at the time if I decided to be a hero.

N: psssh, Nah. because wouldn't that mean Chat would be emotionally compromised because of his crush on Ladybug?

A: Nino's right. although......

K: Although what?

A: We should probably test to see what kind of abilities you have before you go rushing into action.

Ad: that'd be a good idea.

M: yeah, don't want you running in unprepared.

K: where in Paris are we gonna train with my powers where no one will see us?

Nino, Marinette, and Aly all turned to look at me and Adrien.

Ad,K: What?

A: we'll do this at your place.

K: can I just repeat myself by saying; WHAT!?!?!?!? ARE YOU INSANE!?!?!?!?

Ad: if my dad sees Kyria training as Undertaker he'll throw a fit!

K: a fit? if he finds out I'm rolling around town as a vigilante he'll probably have a fucking heart attack.

N: Woah my dude. so we won't go to your place, no need for the swears man.

K: I-I'm sorry Nino. My dad's just not the best....... person. if you can even call him that.

A: So where else could we go?

Marinette pulled out her phone as it went off. she seems rushed after reading whatever was on it.

M: Oh nuts, guys I gotta go. I'm needed at the bakery.

A: No problem gurl. Go help out your parents.

Ad: aw man. at this rate, I'm gonna be late for my photoshoot! I gotta go!

Both Adrien and Marinette ran off in separate directions. One of the advantages of being Adrien's brother is that I know where his photoshoot's gonna be.

K: Hey Alya, if you need to get Marinette out of her house for whatever reason, Adrien's photoshoot's gonna be in the park.

Alya winked at me and patted me on the shoulder.

A: good to know. Alright Now, let's find out where we're gonna train you.

K: you know, we could always just sneak back into school and train my powers in the gym right?


End file.
